


I Meet Someone

by zaidnovi



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Baby Claire - Freeform, Crowley to the rescue, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, is balthazar cheating, misundersatndings turned into oportunites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: Misunderstandings turned into opportunities, and then opportunities turn into huge misunderstandings.





	1. Your Boyfriend is Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



 

 

> _Monday left me broken_  
>  _Tuesday I was through with hoping_  
>  _Wednesday my empty arms were open_  
>  _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_  
>  _Thank the stars it's Friday_  
>  _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_  
>  _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_  
>  _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_  
>  _To come around... AVICII_
> 
>  

* * *

 

**Chapter I**

**Your Boyfriend Is Cheating**

 

 

He sits on the bar just like any other Friday, he has been stalking, no, such a hard word, admiring, yes that’s better; the couple sitting a few tables near him. He says couple but really he can only see one of them the other one has his back to him, the one in front of him is a vision brown hair, soft smile, he could write odes to that smile and never be bored, stunning blue eyes that light up when he laughs crinkling at the sides as if whatever the person said is the funniest thing in the world. Pushing their drinks aside they get up to leave, with a sigh he directs his attention back to his drink.

…

He is on his second drink facing the mirror behind the bar, by the time they arrived the following Friday night, this time blue eye’s boyfriend if being a little chatty towards the waitress, from his view on the mirror he can see the irritation on blue eyes who tried to play it polite and not cause a scene, but on more than one occasion he feels as if he should go and rescue him. They are fighting he can feel it by the way blue eyes answers the others questions, he doesn’t seem interested and definitely not happy to be there. His heart flips, hey maybe he has a chance if blue eyes are not happy he might have a chance.

The boyfriend gets up for the bathroom and he finally gets a good look at his opponent and boy he is lost, blond, clear blue eyes, man the guy was a catching ad he knew there was that cockiness of him that tells everyone he has the floor; top of everything his accent is English mix with french, taking a long last look at blue eyes he asks for another shot and gives up.

For some reason they stop coming in the next weeks or at least their schedules don’t collide as before;  is a late Saturday night when he spots the boyfriend talking to the waitress, she isn’t giving much of resistance as far as he can see. She giggles softly while playing with her hair, Blondie leans over saying something she finds completely hilarious. He stares at the exchange only to gap on shock when Blondie lips trace on her collar bone, she giggles once more, pulling him closer, only to escape towards the bathroom. Blondie passes him on his way to her, offering a wink that makes nothing for his revolting stomach with disappointment he drowns his drink, Blondie doesn’t know how good he has it. Leaving a five under his empty glass, he gets up to leave only to find blue eye entering the bar looking around for his boyfriend obviously, he goes to their usual boot not before getting off of the hideous coat of his.

Crowley hesitates, he should be leaving but again the show is just about to start, that poor soul is about to learn that his boyfriend cannot keep it in his pants. After a sight he signals the barman and gets a double, grabbing a beer with his other hand, he heads toward blue eyes.

“Hello am Crowley, this is what you usually drink right?” Blue eyes go wider at the unusual man now sitting in front of him.

“Castiel…” Blue eyes replied reaching for the beer only after consideration of being safely close. “Am waiting for someone.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel, and I know… And that is exactly why I wanna talk to you.”

Castiel looks at him with curiosity now and Crowley could leave for the small crease that appears on top Castiel nose when confused. “Am listening…”

“Well am not sure how to put this in the most delicate way possible.” He was rambling since when Crowley rambles, he thinks of rolling his eyes at his own self only to be reminded how weird it will seem to his audience. “I will go to the point, I think your boyfriend is cheating on you with one of the waitresses… And now while I know this is none of my business but you seem such a great guy and I just don’t think is fair that you are being taken for granted.” He ends his sentence waiting for the blow from Castiel to follow after a few blinks nothing comes and realization is just now settling into Crowley.

“Oh, you are talking about Balthazar… He is not my boyfriend.”

“Bollocks, could I be possible to embarrass myself even more by buying you a drink.”

Castiel smiles softly nodding in response and Crowley can only think that he had found and even cuter thing than the wrinkled nose.


	2. Do or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunities turned into huge mistakes

 

>  
> 
> _In the middle of the night when the angels scream,_
> 
> _I don't wanna live a lie that I believe._
> 
> _Time to do or die... (30 STM)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter II**
> 
> **Do Or Die**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Crowley woke up to an arm and a head of messy curls next to his chest. To think Cas was cute awake was silly compared to the adorableness that was Cas sleeping. That morning Cas had woken up to a singing Crowley in the kitchen making coffee. Cas, stood frozen in the kitchen door, he had Claire in his arms and she was smiling, and that baby did not like to smile… well only when necessary as if she knew she will get something out of it. Well, she was giggling and bouncing and the man holding her was simply gorgeous.
> 
> “Hello, Cas.” It took two words to ruin the moment. Cas smiled rolling hie eyes going to hold Claire.
> 
> “Hello baby, how did you sleep?” taking the baby in his arms and going fro the refrigerator for a bottle.
> 
> “I slept not so good, someone and made too much noise last night.” Crowley commented with a smug smile coffee in hand.
> 
> 'I… I never do this...” Castiel added shyly, making sure Claire holds the bottle.
> 
> “Where is her mother, if I can ask...” Crowley asks cautiously, not wanting to intrude but also not wanting to get punched any day.
> 
> “Last week she was in south Africa...” he puts Claire on her chair adding some cheerios for her to eat, making her giggle. “Meg is a news correspondence.”  
> “You guys still...” Crowley trails on.
> 
> “No. We parted as friends and even though she loves Claire, she just cannot take care of her for now.” Grabbing a cup of coffee he finally turns to Crowley. “Listen last night was fine and all but as you can see my hands are full at the moment.”
> 
> “Of course I understand is not like am waiting for you to propose.”
> 
> They keep meeting each other, soon even the cranky Balthazar is a good friend, Crowley flirts with Cass nonstop, even when both are already dating different people. Bal calls him the one that got away, Crowley only smiles and tells him that he doesn’t want kids. However, even that is a lie. And one that Bal does not waste time to point out, Crowley is amazing with Claire, and the girl is unstoppable giggle machine whenever he is around. Every time she will see him she will throw her arms up for him to carry her. Crowley phone rings around two in the afternoon in the middle of a client meeting.
> 
> “When you get a chance give me a call- Castiel” He takes notice of the message but decides to get rid of the client first. His client takes forever but eventually agrees with him. Is almost three when he remembers the message.
> 
> “Hey Cas, what happened?”
> 
> “I have a problem, and on the event of you not helping me you must know my life is ruined… So please say you can help me.”
> 
> “Alright...”
> 
> “I got a date...” To say the news hit him hard was an understatement.
> 
> “Congratulations.” His voice leaked sarcasm, to say the least, he knew Cas was seeing people they were most one night stands and as Bal had put it no competition, still hurt, though.
> 
> “I need your help...” He could hear Claire in the background baby talking. “Charlie is working late tonight, Bal is out of town, and...”
> 
> “And...” He says stopping on his tracks almost crashing with a coworker.
> 
> “Could you take care of Claire, please just tonight… Please, I will own you big.” Any decent guy would have said no, any sane man would have also said no… but he, he was a masochist. “Crowley please, I beg you.”
> 
> “Fine… At what time do you need me?”
> 
> He shows up to Cas apartment around eight knowing Cas was not leaving till nearly nine. Only to find him holding a crying Claire, going up and down the living room in an attempt to make her settle. As soon as she sees Crowley she throws her arms at him, making him raise his eyebrows and forget he did not want to be there in the first. She sobs against his shoulder giving daggers to Cas, who rolls his eyes as an apology.
> 
> “Am sorry, she is teething, and woke up on the wrong side of the crib...” Crowley offers an apologetic smile while attempting to calm Claire small sobs.
> 
> “Is alright love, is alright, Crowley is here… Let's see...” He pulls her face up gently and she attempts a smile only to look back at Cas and start crying again. The looks on Cas is worse than defeated. “You wanna eat something, want me to make you something… Hmm?”
> 
> “I have to take a shower, and she hasn't had dinner.” He tries to kiss her forehead only to have her burrow deep on Crowley's chest. “Am sorry Claire, I really am.”
> 
> “Go take your shower she will be fine.” He looks at Cas leave for the shower. “Good job Claire, you make him suffer.” He bounces her up and down making her finally smile. “Now let us see what papa make for dinner.”
> 
> When Cas finally comes back from the shower, Crowley is sitting next to a smiling Claire that is indeed eating peas a thing that would be offensive in the hands of Castiel. Just out of the shower Castiel, with a white shirt trying to fix his tie, nothing to see here only one of Crowley's recurrent fantasies. Claire giggles at him with an attempt to make the words papa and coming back with nothing.
> 
> “She is eating peas?” He is almost screaming with excitement “How do you do that?”
> 
> “Why...” Crowley's head was way far away in a place where that tie was on the floor along with the rest of those clothes. “The peas… Oh yeah, the peas.” Castiel looks ta him in question. “Yeah, you have to pretend they come out of your nose.”Nice recovery shaky but good enough.
> 
> “Wow...” Castiel gives him a raised eyebrow with a big smile. “how do you come up with that one?” Crowley smiles big but makes no attempt to answer. “Wait, I don't wanna know. Okay, I just need my jacket.” Cas says casually going back to his bedroom, Crowley is cleaning Clarice’s face when someone knocks at the door.
> 
> “I bet that's papa's date, love… Let's open the door.” He holds Claire from the chair carrying her to the door. A nice dress guy is standing, smiling.
> 
> “Hi, am here for Cas...” The guy smiles big.
> 
> “Yeah sure…” Crowley says absently not really looking at him, and the sudden his right-hand moves going for the front of the guy's shirt. “Listen, buddy, you gonna go back to your car and gonna call Cas and tell him you can't go out today because you are dead, okay… You are one gorgeous princess, yes you are, yes you are” he tells Claire not letting the guy shirt go making her giggle.
> 
> “what the hell...” his eyes go big with surprise.” who the hell are you?”
> 
> “Am the babysitter. And your worst nightmare.” He adds shutting the door on the guy's face. He comes back to the sofa bouncing Claire, just in time for Cas to come back.
> 
> “That's weird Tom is usually so punctual...” Looking at Claire on Crowley's lap. “Ahh you are all clean, I think a bottle will put her to bed so won't give you much fuss.
> 
> “Princess don't fuss, right darling… Papa is being a meanie...” Cas phone buzzes and he goes to the kitchen to answer. Crowley can hold it back he knows who’s calling anyway.
> 
> “Guess I won't be needing you anyway...” He falls defeated on the couch next to Crowley. “that was Tom something came up and he has to cancel.”
> 
> “Aw w, that’s bad. I already cleared my day… I can stay watch a movie, if you want.” he tries to sound casual. “Unless you want me to scram… Then.”
> 
> “Nah, that sounds fun, stay… Is just that I really wanted to go out… He is a really nice guy, you know.”
> 
> “Really, I mean only total Muppet would wear jeans to a date.” Crowley mutters softly making sure Cas won't get it.
> 
> “Why don't you call for a pizza, I'll give her a bath and put her to bed...” Cas stood up baby on arms heading for the bedroom shouting once more “find something good on Netflix.”
> 
> Thinking back he did feel bad for the guy, I mean who did he though he was shutting down Cas date night, but the guy had been all wrong, everyone could see it. He sat on the sofa, flipping through Netflix his attention more focus on the soft singing coming from Claire's nursery. Balthazar was right he was deep in it, and the thing was he did not even mind it. They were past episode fourteen on season one of Criminal Minds when Cas had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his radiant warmth not letting room for personal space. Crowley had adjusted himself to give him more room to which Cas had only sigh contently burying himself deeper on his shoulder. Castiel hair was just below Crowley's jaw, his cologne mixing with the scent of the apple shampoo, he did not think twice when his lips brushed his forehead only to have Cas give another sigh and raise his head. Crowley let his lips drag over Cas, softly inviting, nudging them open, giving out a soft moan when Cas pushed back with the same softness. Then a slap, followed by a push of a pretty much woken Castiel now standing by the sofa breathing hard, red with anger.
> 
> “The Hell Crowley...”
> 
> “I could say the same but if you are into slapping we can always try...” He attempted a laugh only to realize Cas was very serious.
> 
> “Why did you kiss me?”
> 
> “You kissed me back...”
> 
> “That doesn't mean anything…” his voice soften at the risk of shouting remembering sleeping, Claire.
> 
> “Doesn't mean ANYTHING...” Crowley got up making Cas back up away from him. “You are telling me that I have been reading the signs wrong all this time?”
> 
> “What signs… What are you talking about? We are friends?”
> 
> “I flirted with you, you flirted back…” He says raising his voice winning a warning look from Cas. “everyone including the old lady down the hall thinks we are dating if not leaving together by all the time I spend here.”
> 
> “So you had an agenda?” Crowley looks at him incredulous shaking his head. “You don't even like kids, you told me so.”
> 
> “That's your excuse?” Castiel nods, while Crowley looks at the floor giving out a snort while grabbing his coat. “You're right… I did get it wrong. Am sorry.” And with that, he walks out of the apartment.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks.


	3. Hold On (to Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought you got right

 

 

> _Run away, run away if you can't speak  
>  Turn a page on a world that you don't need_
> 
> _Didn't I tell you you were gonna break down  
>  Didn't I warn you…_
> 
> _Didn't I warn you..._
> 
> _Better take it easy, try to find a way out  
>  Better start believing in yourself _
> 
> _–Pieces (Rob Thomas)_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Chapter II**  


**Hold On (to Me)**

 

The week seems to drag more than usual, meetings followed by more meetings. His phone sat on silence mood only lightening up by reminders and the occasional alarm. His apartment seems alien to him. He sat on his couch more than one night contemplating how had he got it wrong, all the signs were there according to the book. By the end of the first week and with the help of his old mate the bottle of old scotch, he had come to realization, not only he had gotten wrong but everyone else did too, just because everyone thought they were meant for each other did not mean Castiel did, He had been a fool into believing, drinking the last of liquor he put it down the same way he had let go off Castiel without a fuss. One thing he had learned it was no use on begging. Mid-morning found him on the bed, first day off, he checked his phone more out of habit than anything else. He had like five messages from Castiel without reading he just pushed delete and then blocked the number, cold turkey no better way.

“Hey, are you alive? We are meeting tonight for drinks, same place. -Balthazar.”He looks at the message and ignores it. Cold turkey, he reminds himself, trying to focus on the company meeting, yet his mind keeps coming back to angry blue eyes looking at him. He thinks what would happen if he shows up, will Castiel be there… No is best if he doesn’t. He makes a reservation for dinner.

…

“Hey Cassie, we’re meeting as usual… want me to pick you up. -Balthazar.” He looks at the phone with disappointment, is not like he was hoping it would be Crowley, but maybe. He had sent more than five messages in the last week. No response, he knows Crowley is a busy man but still, he had even tried to call him but he kept getting a busy tone. Claire doesn’t want to eat peas, no matter what he does. When he had told Bal about them kissing, he had surprised him with a Finally that was overheard by half of the other staff in his office. He had said the same things that Crowley, everyone one was expecting them, everyone thought they were already. Was he so dense, Crowley was his friend, yes they had slept together but that did not mean that they were something? He has finally caught up with Tom and asked for a more proper explanation only to come out with that Crowley had scared him off. He replied with a  yes to the message.

He wanted to ask if he had invited Crowley if he had heard from him. Instead, he just sat staring at his phone. He had sent another one to Crowley, no response, he thought of calling his assistant maybe he would get any luck, but then he would be stalking the guy. Plus what exactly was that he wanted, he had told him no. And Crowley had done the gentleman thing he had stayed away. He missed him, missed his voice talking to Claire, they way they seem to agree on the smallest things, not having to make a list for groceries because Crowley would remind him to buy eggs. He wrapped his affairs early, he spends more than half an hour choosing a shirt. His heart was pounding by the time they got to the bar all the usual suspects but no Crowley. He spends the whole night trying not to stare at the door. The guys asked fro him and he could only say he is busy with work.

Sunday found him with a headache and a sobbing Claire. A walk in the park would be good, putting a good face on, he took her out. He had been wrong the park was too sunny and full of morning people that kept on cooing Claire and trying to make conversation with him. He had forgotten to bring juice for Claire, he was sitting on one of the benches contemplating which of the cafe’s would probably sell a decent apple juice, when he saw him. Sitting across him on one of the outside tables of the cafe, there sat Crowley drinking coffee looking at the menu. He was planning his entrance when he saw her, petite woman, big red hair. At first, he thought she was a client, but in a more closer look, she was fussing over him straitening his tie, holding his hand in a loving manner. The way Crowley was smiling at her. He got up slowly and took Claire home.

…

“Sir… Is the fourth call…”She looks at him silently pleading him not to ask her to lie.

“I’ll take it…” She couldn’t hide her smile. He knew there was no point he had to take the call at one point. “Mother.”

“Aw w, you are alive, I was begging to believe you were running off by a car.” He can hear her rolling her eyes.

“something like that… How you been?”

“Well, here and there and I was thinking that lately, you did seem to have time to meet up with your poor elderly mother, or call her for all that matter so I had to call your office and they put me on hold three times. I know you are busy and all but you could at least make time to talk to a poor old lady that only want to know the state of her son. And maybe just maybe spend some time together” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Am a busy man mother, my time is valuable.”  He tries not to laugh at her sigh.

“Maybe I should make an appointment next time just like one of your clients.” He hears a man talking softly to her. “Alright, he is gone… How you been, and why haven’t you answered my calls? We had an agreement.”

“Another catch, my condolences.”

“I had to show proof that my son had abandoned me…How do you feel about Sunday breakfast?”  
“Would there be a show…”He asks bored.

“No, the call would do it… I just haven’t seen you. Are you alright… You sounded excited lats time I called you.”She asks tentatively.

“see you Sunday mother.”

“Same place?”

“Same place.”

…

Sunday morning came, he sat on his bed for the longest just looking out his window, Castiel would be up by now, probably dancing with Claire in his kitchen while making coffee and toast. Shaking his head, he reminds himself that is unwelcome. Cold shower sounds good right now. Rowena will ask questions, questions that he is not sure he wants to hear. He sits tapping his phone, he thinks how many time he has been tempted to call Castiel. How many times he had left the phone died before he could hit send. He misses little Claire giggling, he misses Castiel voice, the way they seem to fit so perfectly.  Castiel’s apartment is not far from the park, he could probably pay a visit after breakfast… And say what. We could be friends I will watch you date every single guy and girl out there till you find the one while I wait for you knowing you don’t want me. No, he s not much of a masochist. Red hair comes into vision and he welcomes the distraction.

 

“So you are too busy to call your own mother.” She says placing her bag on the chair while leaning to give him a kiss. “Let me look at you, why on earth will you buy such a hideous tie?”

“You gave it to me for Christmas.”She chews on her words trying to find a better comeback.

“well, you must have done something to it because it looked better before.” Crowley can help but to smile.

“You don’t look well… Name?” She finally sits down smiling at the waiter that hands her a menu.

“Am fine…” He asks for more water. While she decides what to get.

“Lying was never your forte Fergus… Give me the name.” She sips at her water looking disinterested.

“You know I changed my name to Crowley when I turned twenty-one.” he states rolling his eyes.

“Fergus was the name I gave you when you came out of me, after eight hours of suffering may I remind you; Fergus would be your name till my dying day, no matter what you decided to call yourself.” She puts the menu down,“I think am having the salad and toast. Let’s see the last name I remember was Casiel?”

“Castiel.” Crowley corrects her, in a soft voice.

“What did he do?” She put on her motherly face the one that sometimes makes him laugh.

“How do you know it was him, maybe I did something? He says finally not looking at her.

“Because of your eyes…”She sighs.“We are cursed you and I… We love too hard, too fast… What happened?”

“I got it wrong… I thought it doesn’t matter I was wrong.”

“I see…” Placing her hand on top of her son’s offering no more questions

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always... Thanks


End file.
